


what happens when you get transported to minecraftia

by Fred_Tabitha



Series: Fred's fanfic ideas (feel free to use) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, if you hate being cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Tabitha/pseuds/Fred_Tabitha
Summary: read title rest is a surprise to the both of us
Relationships: Herobrine/Reader/Steve
Series: Fred's fanfic ideas (feel free to use) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/791379
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking to the library at the other end of town from school while you were crossing the street someone reached out and grabbed you from behind when you let out an ear-piercing scream and disappeared when you woke you looked up and saw a blocky version of the night sky and nearly panicked at the registering fact that you were not at home you proceeded to observe your surroundings with a paranoia fit for a king you saw a house in the distance also blocky you began muttering to yourself “harry potter, no, marvel, no, uh minecraft yep oh dear this will be fun wont it” you proceed towards the house with the hope of not coming across any mobs but your luck appears to have run out as a creeper appears next to you and you run but before long you tire and the creeper explodes behind you knocking you flying and you land on your feet wrong and with shrapnel and dirt covering you, you scream as your ankle twists you landed feet from the front door of the house which opens as you pass out from pain the next time you wake you see a concerned looking Steve type player and immediately realize that 1 it was not a dream 2 you are indeed in minecraft and 3 this Steve type had seen you pass out you gulped and asked “who are you”  
he replied “Steve and you”  
You said “oh ok I’m F/N L/N”  
he said “that was quite the nasty fall eh”  
You replied “no, actually it was a creeper I was coming towards your house in search of help when it appeared next to me and I ran it caught up enough to blow up and I landed in front of your house sorry you had to help a stranger out”  
he said “no no it’s my pleasure to help out others I don't often see other people in this neck of the woods, particularly because this place is said to be haunted by Herobrine and everyone else is scared of him I personally don’t understand that but hey to each their own”  
You said “ oh fun had any run-ins with him”  
He replied “no but all the villagers in the nearest village stay away from this area and mutter about Herobrine whenever it’s brought up”  
Your conversation is cut off as he goes to the kitchen “to fix up food and find something to do with your ankle to help it” as he briefly explained  
You proceeded to contemplate Herobrine and how much danger you were likely in because of it and, speak of the devil, Herobrine appeared as Steve walked in you panicked a slight bit but Steve merely looked on and waited for Herobrine to speak which he did  
“Hello Steve” said the white eyed man  
“Hello Herobrine” said Steve  
“Hey what am I chopped liver” You said cheekily  
Herobrine looks around in confusion  
“Who are you” he said  
You said “F/N L/N how do you do” and began giggling madly as a boy named sue (it's a song) flashed through your head  
Herobrine and Steve both look at you strangely and as your laughing stops   
You said “sorry old songs runnin through my head”  
“Ah” they said at the same time and look at each other, you take the stance of worrier  
You ask Herobrine “what are your intentions”  
To which he replies “just checking on my favorite minecraftian”  
At which Steve blushes and askes “just what do you mean by that” of Herobrine  
Herobrine immediately replies “whatever you want silly thing I’ve been watching you since you moved here but I was out last night in the nether attempting to find my other self which I did and I merged back after the eons of chaos my other half has caused I finally found him and am whole and now I can ask with no guilt what can I be to you” Steve looked at you  
You said “let him in he needs you”  
Herobrine turned to me and asked “where are you from”  
You replied “earth?”  
“Why are you helping me”asked Herobrine  
“Because I have heard of you and know what your other half has done but never took part in the bashing of your character figuring you must have had something happen to make you like that and no one is born evil”  
To which he grinned and shook Your hand  
With a “thank you” to you and a “call for me when you've thought about it” to Steve he teleported away you turned to Steve and collapsed from where you had stood to shake Herobrine’s hand and Steve caught you quickly and lay you back on the bed he then asked you “why did you say that”  
“He needs you” was your reply  
“What do you mean” he asked with a confused expression  
“I have read several theories as to why Herobrine was/went evil most involve you helping him back to the right state at the end” You replied  
His eyes lit up with joy “so I can help his recovery” he said  
“Yes but you may get a deeper relationship as time goes on unless you start off that way” You reply  
“Deeper relationship?” He queried  
“Courtship marriage lovey dovey couple pick your choice” You responded  
“Uh lovey dovey couple” he decided  
“Choose wisely” You said  
Now Steve watched as the strange girl he found, slept in his bed, peacefully and thought of what she said did he desire Herobrine sure who wouldn't but a relationship well maybe eventually he’ll talk/think more about it tomorrow.


	2. who was it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day ?2

As Steve woke up he realized he wasn’t on his bed and remembered the strange events that happened since two nights ago then he went(see ran) to the bed to check on his invalid/guest and saw her sitting on the bed about to attempt to get up he walked in   
She noticed him and said “Do you have any clothes that I could wear”  
He responded “no if you want I could go to the village and ask around if you don’t want to come with that is”  
She said “I will come with thank you”  
He replied “no problem what should we do about you walking though”  
She said “I can use crutches if need be or you could carry me with Herobrine’s permission”  
He decided to try and fashion her a pair of crutches it took a few tries to get the concept but he was successful and they set out at noon the nearest village was a good half days walk so they got there at dusk and had to wait for morning in one of the villagers houses then they went to the clothes shop that accepted his emeralds and took her to the fitting room to make her an outfit to wear out and then several others when they were done they made their way back to his house and were there by 3:00 at which point they noticed a glow coming from the kitchen he went first sword drawn to see Herobrine pacing in the torchlight he immediately lowered his sword and called out “Y/N it’s just Herobrine” and asked Herobrine “why were you pacing”  
To which Herobrine responded “you were in the village and stayed overnight”   
He queried “so?”   
Herobrine said “so I was worried about you and Y/N”  
He quite dumbfounded simply replied “oh”  
Herobrine chuckled as she walked(see hobbled) into the kitchen and collapsed into the chair that was sitting there Herobrine winced at the look of her foot and offered her his “skills of teleportation to fix the issue if they had to go to the village any time before she healed”   
She replied “thank you I thought about calling you before we left but I wasn’t sure if Steve would be comfortable with it and it didn’t feel like the right time to ask but at least nothing’s broken just swollen and sprained cause of that creeper I met when I appeared out there about 82 yards or 75 meters away just far enough that I got slow before getting blown up by the creeper”   
Herobrine inquired “are you alright or do you want some ice”  
Y/N replied “Ice and I do not have the best relationship cause I get cold really fast and would rather not freeze off my ankle thank you very much”  
Herobrine laughed as Steve watched in awe Herobrine simply smiled a smile that melted his heart he suddenly declared “I want to try for a relationship Herobrine”  
Herobrine merely looked slightly startled wich changed to happiness when he registered what was said.   
They turned to the Y/N to get her reaction to see her convulsing on the floor with no discernible cause besides the ankle.  
She proceeded to let out a small scream and pass out   
Herobrine looked at Steve and both started to check her over to find handprints on her hips and other marks indicating she had been raped Steve looked up in alarm they were old marks before she got here, though not by much Herobrine being discerning realized she must have been having a flashback   
They laid her on the bed and walked back to the kitchen to discuss what could be done Herobrine recalled how she said she was from earth and he had brushed it off but what and where was earth how could they get there

You woke up in the middle of the night panicking with a half remembered dream from a while ago the one where someone raped you and the father was raped and the dream ended you had a feeling there was more to the dream but were too scared to try and remember your lucky you didn’t wake up screaming you release a small whimper and get out of the bed only to recall that you were in minecraft right before you got up which caused you to forget your ankle so when you tried to stand you collapsed screaming   
Steve and Herobrine were immediately at your side and asked if you were alright to which you said a simple “no” so they checked you over and when they prodded at your hip you whimpered so they asked you if they could take of everything but your undies you said “yes” at this point you were scared but determined to figure out what was going on they undress you in a formal manner and when you look down you see the hand shaped bruises on your hips and feel like puking the various bites and scratches don’t help but you manage not to puke but had no desire to see the state of your privates and asked yourself who did this the answer however alueded you  
Then one of the boys spoke up “can we help?”  
“Soon dears I need to get my bearings on this matter” you said while internally freaking out   
They ask “if they could find the scumbag and beat him up?”  
You said “why would you do that”  
They said “because we like you” at the same time looked at each other and laughed, you giggled but grew solom immediately   
“Why help me why like me why go after it” you say refusing to give a proper term to the rapist  
They took one look at you and hugged you so hard you couldn’t breathe and you felt their love flow into your weary soul and cried


	3. the backstory

You woke the next morning cuddled between your boys and for the first time since you were in third grade at the latest you were happy, truly happy and for that you thanked your boys who woke up shortly after you and they asked “why do you feel like your not worth love”  
You proceeded to tell them everything you remembered which wasn’t much  
“When I was little I was a “booger picker” and everyone even my “friends” shunned me ignored me and my friends were the worst they would put other peoples stuff on my desk and say I had touched it, it hurt they broke my crayons all the time and every one still basically ignores me. Then add my family’s behavior and you get depression with the added bonus of period suicidalness. Back to family dad “acts” angry at me calls me slave maid and tells me my time is worthless this is all mostly a “joke” or to get me to behave”  
You then realize that your period would be coming soon by the ache in your back. You sigh “great my periods coming on”  
They look at you with concern   
You said “dammit and I was supposed to start birth control to help with the period issue. Do you guys know if there’s birth control in this world”  
You had a sudden thought what if notch was bald because of dealing with Herobrine you giggled   
They looked at you confused you said “what if notch is bald from dealing with Herobrine?”  
Herobrine looked at you and laughed you thanked god that he didn’t kill you and repeated the question “is there birth control”  
They being boys didn’t understand why but said “yes there is but mostly people use condoms   
“And why’s that” you quipped   
“Birth control is a mix of herbs and it can take ages to find the right combo for a person” Steve replied. Herobrine nodded at the assessment.  
You upon realizing that all your other pills would almost certainly not be available began to scream in frustration which quickly turned to tears and sobbing which after a silent look led your boys to hug you and pet your hair you immediately calmed small hiccups the only sound filling the bedroom   
You slowly fell asleep again you hadn’t been sleeping well for a while before you laded in this world   
Hero looked at Steve and asked “what should we do howan we help”  
Steve answered “be there for her she needs us at full capacity and not locked up for killing the idiodic bastards who did this to her”  
And so they too fell asleep


End file.
